Kamen Rider: Xaviax's Revenge
by hsin46
Summary: A year and a half has passed since Xaviax was destroyed. Kit, Kase, and Len along with the other Ventaran riders have been fighting hard fighting off the remnants of mirror monsters from Xaviax's army for a while. It seems that not many monsters are left to fight since then. Earth and Ventara seems to be at at peace for now until Xaviax who returns from the dead to get revenge.


Scene: Mirror World

Len, Kit, and Pryce have just finished destroying a huge crab mirror monster known as Crabbreaker that was five feet tall.

Len: That's another monster down.

Kit: Yep.

Pryce: Now that that is over it. Let's head back to the base and report. And then we have to get dressed. The wedding is in three hours.

Len: Yea. I'm so nervous.

Pryce: Don't be, buddy. I'm sure it will be fine. You are marrying the love of your life.

Kit: Yea, Len. And even if you get nervous, Pryce, myself, and the others will be there to help you through it.

Len: Thanks guys. Let's move out.

Kit, Pryce, and Len then all exit out of the mirror world.

Scene: Church.

Pryce, Chance, Ian, Hunt, Van, Quinn, Cameron, Nolan, Chase, Trent, Lacey, and a few others were sitting in the chairs as Kase is guided by Eubulon along the aisle to reach her groom, Len, who was standing next to to his best man, Kit , and to the other side, Maya was standing there, as Kase's maid of honor. The officiant is also there about to say a speech.

The Officiant: Welcome. Esteemed Guests. . You all came here today to see these two wonderful people, Len and Kase, become together as one. To love and to hold. Now could I please have the rings.

Kit: Oh yes. I got it.

Kit takes a ring out and gives it to Len.

Len: Thanks buddy.

Len takes it.

Maya: Here you go. Kase.

Maya hands Kase the ring. She takes it.

The Officiant: Will the groom please place the ring upon the bride and say your vows.

Len puts the ring onto Kase's finger as he starts to say his vows.

Len: My wonderful Kase. My one and only. My soulmate and the girl of my dreams. We been through happy and bad times. But eventually we pulled through and fought through every challenge place upon us. I take thee, Kase, to be by wife to love and hold.

Kase blushes and begins to place the ring upon Len's finger and starts saying her vows.

Kase: My knight in shining armor. My dark knight. My true soulmate. The one I wish to leave with the love of my life. When we first met, the both of us hated each other guts. Always quarreling at times. But who knew hate turned into love. And thus. I am here to take thee, Len, to be my husband to love and hold.

The Officiant: Now it is time to officiate the ceremony. Groom. You may kiss the bride.

Len grabs Kase gently in and kisses her passionately. Kit and Maya clap beside them while the others in the crown, Pryce, Chance, Ian, Hunt, Van, Quinn, Cameron, Nolan, Chase, Trent, Lacey, and the other guests send out party poppers and clap for the couple. Pryce starts to tear up. Chance notices it.

Chance: Oh my goodness. Pryce. Are you crying? Looks like the serpent is not as unemotional as I thought.

Pryce: Shut it. Chance. I just had something in my eye.

Chance: ( in a sarcastic tone) Uh huh.

Pryce: Why I otta...

Pryce stands up readying his fist to punch Chance as the other guest starts to notice what is happening.

Lacey stands and gets in between them.

Lacey: Not here guys. Come. It's a wedding for god sakes. Calm down. This is Len and Kase's big day. Behave.

Pryce: It's his fault. He started it.

Chance: Sorry. I didn't that Pryce actually can get sentimental.

Pryce: Why... I ...

Lacey: Stop it . Come on. People are looking at us. Now calm down. Pryce. Please. If Maya finds out, she is going to give you a piece of her mind.

Pryce: Fine. I'm doing for Len and Kase. I'll deal with this joker later.

Chance: Why thank you for the compliment.

Pryce: It's not a...

Lacey interrupts him again.

Lacey: Enough. Please. Now . Pryce. Chance. Sit down.

Pryce frowns a bit and sits back down.

Chance: Okay. And I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have teased you like that.

Pryce: Thanks for apologizing. And I was wrong. I shouldn't have ovvereacted.

The others that saw then stop looking over them and back to the front. Lacey taps the both of them gently and sits down.

Lacey: Now that's better. You made up. Now excuse me. I have to get ready for the bouquet throw.

Lacey gets out of the chair and heads to the front followed by the other women and young girls that are also there. Len and Kase had just finished signing their marriage certificate and Kase gets ready to throw the bouquet over.

Kase: Everyone ready?

Lacey: Oh yea.

Maya then stands next to Lacey

Maya: Me too.

Other women and young girls: Oh yea.

Kase: Three. Two. One. And I throw.

Kase throw the bouquet backwards a good distance of about five feet. Lacey, Maya, the women, and the young girls all scramble everywhere to catch it. That is when a female rider, wearing a armor looking like the Kamen Rider Onyx suit but also black version of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's Survive Mode catches the bouquet and drops on the ground and steps on it.

Female Rider: Long live. Xaviax.

The eye part on the helmet start glowing red and she runs out. Everyone is in shocked at what has happened but only Kit, Len, Kase, Pryce, Maya, Chance, Ian, Hunt, Van, Quinn, Cameron, Nolan, Chase, Trent, recognize who it is. It was their old friend.

Kit: It can't be.

Len: She is back.

Kase: Yea. But apparently not on our side.

Pryce: Len. Guys. You don't think it's the same with Adam. Maybe Xaviax has someone she loves and was forced to work with him.

Chance: I don't think so. Her eyes glowed red. This is not the cause. Something is off about her.

Ian: I agree with Chance.

Hunt: Yea.

Quinn: Totally.

Cameron: Uh huh.

Len: You're our leader. Nolan. What do you think we should do?

Nolan: I think we should enjoy the rest of the wedding and worry about this later. Len. Kase. This is a big day for the both of you. Let's let the past ruin the present.

Len: Wise words. That's why you're our leader.

Kase: Alright. Come on. I'll let the guests know that the wedding is still on.

Trent: You guys keep enjoying the wedding. I have to report this.

Lacey: I'll go with you.

Trent: Okay. You're sure. Don't you want to enjoy the wedding some more.

Lacey: It's fine. There's always some wedding.

Lacey winks at Pryce and both blush and turn around looking at each other and then face forward again.

Trent: Okay. That was weird. Well come on.

Lacey: Maya. Pryce. Have fun.

Trent and Lacey walk out.

Pryce and Maya look at each other again after Kase finally gets on the stage about to announce something.

Kase: Guests. Friends. Family. Sorry about that incident. It was just one of those one in a lifetime party crashers. What's a wedding without a party crasher. Now let's continue this party.

Mostly everyone: Woo hoo.

Pryce: What does she mean by that? Have fun.

Maya: Don't mind her. She just teasing. You know how best friends are.

Pryce: Yea I guess. Well then. Let's party then. We can't let what happened keep us down.

Music starts to play as Pryce leads Maya to the dance floor to the dance. The others also follow suit and start dancing to the music as Len escorts Kase down and starts dancing also.

Scene: Xaviax's Base.

The female rider had returned detransform from her suit and bowed down to her master, Xaviax, who was surprisingly still alive. Her hair was raven black and sported a black leather jacket over a crimson shirt, comfy jeans, and black tennis shoes. He looked like he didn't age at all over a year and a half after his defeat but still carries a scar on his face from it.

Xaviax: Did you do what I have ask? Ryan.

Ryan: Yes I have. I gave them quite a surprise when I crashed Len and Kase's wedding. The other rides, that Trent guy, Maya, and Lacey were all in shock of my appearance.

Xaviax: Nice work. Ryan. Keep it up. Boy I have got a plan for them tomorrow.

Ryan: Oh really boss.

Ryan scratches her chin in thought.

Xaviax: Yes I do. Now be off. I will call upon you when I need your service.

Ryan: Of course. Boss.

Ryan takes her leaves and walks away. Xaviax then laughs wickedly.

Xaviax: Those poor riders. Gave them the shock of their lives where their old friend appeared again. That foolish girl. Tried to face me on her own. But was no match. Now I have a rider on my side. She won't go against me like Adam did. Cause I made sure of it.

Xaviax then grins.

Scene: No Men Base

Trent and Lacey are in the base with Agent Phillips and Michelle discussing the return of Ryan who they all thought had disappeared on a special mission for them.

Agent Phillips: We all thought she died on the mission.

Trent: But she is alive. And working for Xaviax. And I thought the riders had destroyed him.

Michelle: Oh no. This bad. We need to figure out a plan. Agent Phillips.

Agent Phillips: Yes. Ryan was very gifted. Was able to even be at even match with Len, Kase, and Kit. Now with her against us. This is bad.

Lacey: Should I call the other riders and Maya to come over.

Agent Phillips: Not now. Let them enjoy the happiness of the wedding for now. Tomorrow will be better to figure out the situation. And I need to contact Eubulon. Last I heard he was a special mission but what?

Trent: No one knows.

Agent Phillips: Trent. Michelle. Lacey. Get on that.

Trent/ Michelle/ Lacey: Yes sir.

Trent, Michelle, Lacey then head to the computers to see if they can track down where Eubulon can be. Agent Phillips walks away .

( end of chapter 1)


End file.
